The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aircraft and other flying devices and systems, and more particularly, to an improved vertical takeoff and landing flying apparatus, optionally for use by an individual operator.
Powered flight is a ubiquitous part of modern life. The development of air travel has enabled millions to conveniently travel great distances in a timely and affordable manner. Various types of aircraft, from small private planes to large commercial aircraft, provide an extensive range of choice to the modern day air traveler. Where space for takeoff and landing is constrained, helicopters can be used.
While there are a wide range of air travel choices available today, existing options suffer from significant disadvantages for individuals traveling by air, particularly in terms of their convenience and affordability. Traditional fixed wing aircraft are widely used to great effect, but commercial air travel generally requires getting to the airport sufficiently prior to the departure of the flight. Recently, enhanced security measures at airports established to combat possible terrorism has unfortunately resulted in increased inconvenience for air travelers. Existing private or individual air travel options suffer from a variety of limitations. For example, while personal jet packs provide vertical takeoff and landing capability for demonstrations, air shows, sporting events and the like, their relatively short maximum flight times (typically less than 1 minute) and range limit their use. Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved flying apparatus with vertical takeoff and landing capability that can be used by an individual person.